Note: Beyblade Fanon: Discussion of Jan. 20 2019
~ Welcome to the Beyblade Fanon Wiki Chat! ~ Members Online Evil Emperium Kryan39204 ReconStrike Commando 8:35 Evil Emperium Hoi Did you get the info for Lord's Mobile? Garuda G3 7Cross Bearing is invincible it spins for like ever He is a savage Lol I thought that's work u there? *999900000000000 years of question s later* lol R u there bud? 8:47 Kryan39204 yeah 8:47 Evil Emperium Mk Did you get the info for Lord's Mobile? 8:47 Kryan39204 no not yet 8:48 Evil Emperium - No worries buddy 8:48 Kryan39204 I had friends come over 8:48 Evil Emperium Mk 8:48 Kryan39204 my house was loud XD 8:48 Evil Emperium Lol I created the strongest toy Beyblade Garuda G3 7Cross Bearing 8:49 Kryan39204 yeah 8:50 Evil Emperium It best all 999999999999.99999909 beys of mine Lol I only around 50 8:50 Kryan39204 lol 8:50 Evil Emperium He hasn't lost yet 8:50 Kryan39204 wow 8:52 Evil Emperium Ikr He's a savage tigger like me lol 8:52 Kryan39204 lol 8:54 Evil Emperium Any ideas? 8:56 Kryan39204 I got a idea for a Gold Emperium 8:57 Evil Emperium I'm listening 8:58 Kryan39204 All new Beyblade Lego Power Strike Gold Emperium ! Evans actor : 3...2...1 let it rip !!! 8:59 Evil Emperium C9ōol Lol *he's not finished, hope I don't get kicked out lol* 9:00 Kryan39204 lol 9:00 Evil Emperium *Kryan calls securoty* 9:00 Kryan39204 the Change driver has 3 different modes ! lol 9:00 Evil Emperium Cool ���������������� anything else? 9:03 Kryan39204 the trailer for Strike Turbo 9:03 Evil Emperium Kk I œ Lol Afk 9:04 Kryan39204 Evan : Get ready im going full Power on you ! 9:04 Evil Emperium back No *mk Autocorrect Go on bud 9:05 Kryan39204 Narrator : Like Beyblade Lego Power Strike then you'll love the all new Beyblade Lego Power Strike Turbo ! Agier and Evan : 3...2...1 let it rip !!!! 9:06 Evil Emperium Awesome!!!!!!!!!!�������� 9:09 Kryan39204 Narrator : Beyblade Lego Power Strike Turbo coming (reales date) 9:09 Evil Emperium So, wanna hear a preview for episode 11? Ćëwl 9:10 Kryan39204 yeah ! 9:11 Evil Emperium Mk Evan: Allan, we don't have to fight Allan: I have to do this, for My honor Jek: Shut up Allan Evan: We're trying to get him back, you're not helping All: 3-2-1 Let Rip Emperium and Awestriker Burst 9:13 Kryan39204 wixh commercial is this ? *wich 9:13 Evil Emperium 3 Allan punches the wall and walks away Danny challenges Chase The end 9:15 Kryan39204 Cool ! 9:15 Evil Emperium thx buddy I've been up for 3hours Lol 9:15 Kryan39204 lol same 9:15 Evil Emperium sleep can't hold me hostage lol 9:16 Kryan39204 lol 9:17 Evil Emperium what kind of music do you listen to? u there? Welcome, ReconStrike Commando, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! 9:19 Evil Emperium Hey Reco 9:19 ReconStrike Commando Hey man 9:20 Kryan39204 hey 9:21 ReconStrike Commando Hey you know Lion? 9:21 Evil Emperium Yeah 9:21 ReconStrike Commando Hey Kryan You should make it Lion Obsidian Claw 9:21 Evil Emperium ok 9:21 ReconStrike Commando Then you can just recolour the claw PT that I've already made Unless you wanna keep as Claw Obsidian 9:21 Evil Emperium Yeah that would help, the *thx Reco, is it possible for me to become a chat or content moderator 9:48 ReconStrike Commando I mean you don't need to be It is possible 9:49 Evil Emperium Ok 9:49 ReconStrike Commando If it gets busier here I could make you a mod 9:49 Evil Emperium Ok 9:50 ReconStrike Commando Idk what a content moderator is, didn't exist when I joined 9:50 Evil Emperium Ok File:GoldEmperium2.jpg is the best drawing I got as of now. I'm working on Lion 9:53 ReconStrike Commando Do you have something like photoshop? If you don't, try using pixlr It's like PS but free and on the internet 9:54 Evil Emperium I'm doing the Photoshop thing today at some point Thx for the tip tho 9:55 ReconStrike Commando Np I use the pencil tool on 9px, going down to 5px for fine details 9:55 Evil Emperium Mk 9:58 ReconStrike Commando I typically draw half, just the outline, then duplicate it, flip it, match it up and merge it Layer it so you're not drawing lines over lines 9:58 Evil Emperium Ok 10:02 ReconStrike Commando I'm gonna go to be now man, night bed* 10:03 Evil Emperium Cya tomorrow bud Farewell, ReconStrike Commando, Come back any time! Category:Beyblade Fanon Wiki Category:Note Discussion